ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Island of Darkness
:Not to be confused with the Island of Darkness itself. Island of Darkness is the 10th episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The Ninja finally arrive on the Island of Darkness, where the Stone Army is preparing for the final battle. Lord Garmadon oversees the army's mining of Dark Matter, pure evil in the heart of the Island, in order to build a superweapon that can turn the tide of the war. On the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja learn that the Temple of Light is where they can receive their elemental powers and where Lloyd can gain the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master technique: the Golden Dragon, a fighting style practiced only by the First Spinjitzu Master. In order to do this, the Ninja must use a medallion to find the temple, where Lloyd must strike the Instrument of Peace. The Ninja prepare to head out, but Sensei Wu tells Lloyd to stay behind - they cannot risk starting the final battle early by having him encounter his father. The Sensei also tells his pupils to remain stealthy at all costs, as Garmadon does not yet know they are here - unbeknownst to the heroes, The Overlord has sensed their presence, and tells Lord Garmadon to find them before they can reach the Temple of Light. Dr. Julien and Nya begin building new vehicles for the Ninja: a power drill for Cole and a robot for Kai. As the Stone Army searches the Island and Sensei Wu, Misako, Dr. Julien and Lloyd guard the hidden Bounty, the Ninja infiltrate Lord Garmadon's camp, only for Zane to rush off when he notices his Falcon. He retrieves it, but is spotted by the Stone Army and the other Ninja have to save him. Running from the army, they narrowly escape and go back to get the machines. On the bright side, Jay was able to find the Temple of Light by aligning three lights with the holes in the medallion - the temple is at the top of the Island's highest mountain. With their new vehicles, the Ninja head for the Temple of Light, barely keeping ahead of the Stone Army. Inside the Temple, they find pictures on the walls depicting their journey from the past until the present. Further in is a great bell, hanging above a strange design on the floor bearing the Ninja's symbols. Realizing that it's the Instrument of Peace, Lloyd strikes it, causing a light to shine on him and beams of energy to reflect off crystals in the walls. Soon, the entire room is crisscrossed with beams, and one hits a pillar, making it glow brightly. At the foot of the pillar, Kai's armor transforms, and a Dragon Sword with the power of Fire appears in his hand. In rapid succession, Zane, Cole and Jay undergo similar transformations, regaining their powers over Ice, Earth and Lightning, respectively. As their swords mainfest blades representing their respective elements, Lloyd rises into the air. The Ninja use their swords to send their elemental powers to Lloyd, who glows brightly as a golden dragon appears for a split second. When the light fades, Lloyd lands on the ground, wearing a new suit similar to the other four Ninja, and with his true powers unlocked. The Stone Army finally marches into the Temple, but the Ninja are more than ready for them - using their new elemental powers, they easily trounce the warriors. Kai beats up some soldiers within a ring of fire, Jay electrocutes a whole line of enemies with a single touch, Zane tricks a group of his foes into turning themselves into an ice pillar, and Cole swallows his opponents in a mound of dirt. Finally, Lloyd summons the power of the Golden Dragon, creating a brilliant light that frightens the remaining stone soldiers into retreat. Lloyd's powers cause a Golden Dragon to appear on the roof of the Temple, roaring mightily. From the Bounty, Sensei Wu and the others celebrate, knowing that their friends have succeeded. Atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock resides, Lord Garmadon comments that the Stone Army isn't as invincible as they thought. The Overlord is unfazed, telling Lord Garmadon that their strength grows along with the Ninja; the Ultimate Weapon will be completed just as the Celestial Clock reaches the end of its countdown. The Overlord assures Garmadon that the Ultimate Weapon will ensure that nothing will prevent the triumph of darkness, as the Celestial Clock's hands get ever closer to the skull emblem marking the time of the final battle... Errors *When the Ninja arrive at the foot of the mountain via Power Drill, Zane is seen in his Elemental suit, even though he shouldn't have it. *When Zane say "No one moves", he said it in Cole's voice. Gallery IoD1.png IoD2.png IoD3.png IoD4.png IoD5.png IoD6.png IoD7.png IoD8.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-21h42m09s822.png IoD9.png IoD10.png IoD11.png IoD12.png Zane23Error.png|Error: Zane in his Elemental attire Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show Category:Ninja Category:Season 2 Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu